Playing With Fire
by llLethell
Summary: The sweet scent of revenge is intoxicating to many. One disgraced lord with a vendetta against Merlin is drawn back to Camelot to take his own just desserts, and is determined to get it. *Sequel to Just Desserts*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You may want to sit down for this. But I do not own BBC Merlin. I do own my OCs though, so no one is allowed to take them in any way, shape, or form.**

**IMPORTANT- Read **_**everything**_** please!**

**A huge thank you to Drakan772 for beta-ing. You rock! **

**Now before you all get excited this is only the **_**prequel**_** to the King's Legacy sequel. Or a sequel to Just Desserts. Whichever. The actual sequel to The King's Legacy is still in the works and won't be out any time soon. **

****I changed something in **_**The King's Legacy**_** that everyone needs to know. There was an OC named Hadwyn (Aldwin's younger brother) who I said was a guard. But I remembered that since he's a noble, he wouldn't be a guard. Duh, so he's a knight now.****

**Regarding spoilers for Season 4- There is a teensy one that wasn't really even mentioned in the premiere. Just speculation based on historical fact that may or may not be true of season 4. **

**But there are in fact spoilers for Just Desserts and the King's Legacy so I would highly suggest everyone read those before this.**

**And I've put a timeline of the King's Legacy verse in my profile, for any of you who are interested :) **

**Now Enjoy!**

~/0\~

Pale moonlight reflected off the white stone walls of the castle and the stars glittered in the dark sky. The scent of smoke still lingered in the air and clung to the city of Camelot and the forest surrounding it; a remnant from the recent occupation of Morgana's forces. The ground itself was bruised with the marching footprints of the enemy soldiers' boots, as well as Camelot's peasants and knights toiling through the forest for wood and to hunt.

Long cracked nails stroked the rough trunk of an old chestnut tree and some pieces of fragile bark were peeled off with audible snaps. A single toll of giddy laughter scratched the quiet of the forest, causing the other figure to jump. "My- my lord?" He asked softly.

The taller man turned his hooded head slightly causing the starlight overhead to gleam off his long, dull ginger hair. "What are you _waiting_ for? Light it," Redding ordered.

"Yes my lord." His servant struggled with a flint and managed to spark a flame on the dry grass resting at the base of the tree.

The former lord gave a chilling smile as he watched the servant fan the small flames. When he was satisfied that the tree would soon burn, he retreated toward the city and out of the forest which he hoped would be set ablaze. Matthew hurried along behind him, as always whispering words of praise to Redding. The disgraced lord smiled at hearing the words spew forth from the ugly man's mouth. Matthew had been his servant in Whitebridge for years, until Redding's title was stripped from him by King Uther. But Matthew loved his master, and loved the things Redding would have him do- beat the servants who were out of line, slip poison into some noble's drink, or set fire to forests to help with his master's revenge.

For Redding only lived for one thing now, and that was to gain revenge on those who were responsible for his fall from grace. His once luxurious ginger hair was now lank and unkempt, his smooth skin- dirty, his lovely nails jagged and broken. And he had one simple boy to thank for that- the prince's servant, Merlin. His worn boots tread quietly past the rolling ground of the forest to the rough rock of the caves that had become his temporary home. They were far enough from the forest to be safe from the fire they had started, but not too far from the city.

"Oh look, my lord, you can see the smoke!" Matthew pointed out. Redding looked to see a swelling ribbon of grey smoke that was lighter than the sky containing it and his lips twisted into a smirk. He had never appreciated fire before, not when he had a title and a manor. Only when his life had become a burnt crisp of what it once was did he appreciate the destruction fire could cause- the scalding hate that it could leave behind.

His success went up in flames, so Camelot would too. And if not the city, at least Merlin would. Redding would make sure he would die choking on smoke and fire peeling the skin from his bones.

It would be poetic.

~/0\~

The words on the paper before him blurred together and Merlin tried to rub the tired sting out of his eyes, but to no avail. He groaned and let his head fall to the table, the loud _thunk_ causing the prince to look up from his own stack of reports. A rare laugh escaped his lips when Merlin sat back up and rubbed his forehead, muttering a string of unintelligible words under his breath. "Come on, we don't have that much more to go," Arthur said patiently. They had been working late for the past week since they had beaten the immortal army, and there had not been much room for smiles of any sort. Except for a proud beam from Merlin when Arthur took charge and became prince regent yesterday- the dragonlord had to check himself from smiling when he thought about it, knowing that it only meant added stress for Arthur, on top of the worry he felt for his father whom was still in bed.

Merlin gave him a look which caused the prince to roll his eyes and laugh again. "Alright, only a few more and then we can call it a night."

They were sitting at the prince's table and had only the numerous candles for light. "Fine," Merlin drew out the word. "I should get a raise for this." The servant planted his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands, once more reading the report.

"Merlin?"

"Mhm?"

"Shut up."

"Really? But then I couldn't tell you that _Lord_ Fish Lips is siphoning gold from the armourer's profit," Merlin said slyly.

"What?" Arthur immediately stole the report in front of Merlin and scanned it, his eyes roving over the paper before settling on Merlin exasperatedly. "The numbers are as they should be."

"No they aren't." Merlin pushed five other reports toward Arthur. "Look, this is the amount that Eric charged for six more cuirasses. He usually charges more remember?"

Arthur blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking to where Merlin was now pointing to Lord Harris' allowance. "Fish Lips has earned a bit more here. Which is odd, considering everyone's wages are lower now. And he just earns the difference to Eric's profit?" Merlin grinned. "You're welcome."

Arthur heaved a loud sigh and gathered Merlin's evidence while the servant got up to stretch and continued to talk. "Honestly, what was he thinking? Did he even try to hide it?"

"I should have asked you to help me with these ages ago." Arthur rubbed his forehead.

Merlin smiled from where he had found his way to the window. "Asked? I think you mean forced."

"Oh please," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"Sure you're not. You are just-"

The prince looked up at Merlin uneasily when his friend cut off. "Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur stood up when Merlin did not answer. "Merlin?" Arthur did not even try to keep the worry out of his tone; he was fearful that Merlin was thinking of Driscoll, as he was prone to do before Morgana's occupation. Which was one of the reasons Arthur was having Merlin help him with reports- keeping him busy seemed to do the trick in keeping his mind off things that the prince didn't want him to think about.

"Arthur look!" Merlin threw open the window and pointed into the night. While Arthur was relieved that Merlin seemed to be fine, he was wary of the stricken tone the dragonlord was using. Arthur strode to the window and peered out, gasping when he found the source of Merlin's worry.

"Smoke," Arthur breathed. Light grey streams of smoke were fluttering through the dark sky and above the darker forest. "Merlin, sound the warning bell! Hurry!" Arthur ordered and sprinted from the room already calling for the guards. Merlin did not do what the prince asked right away- he eyed the doorway Arthur had fled and turned back to view the smoke. His lids closed for barely two seconds before he opened them, revealing his eyes which glowed like the sun.

Thunder immediately crashed and rumbled, clouds billowing through the sky and leeching the light from the stars and moon; when the first beads of rain dropped through the window, Merlin smiled. He pulled the window closed and jogged out of the room to find Arthur.

It looked like the fire would not need to be put out by the guards after all.

~/0\~

Redding frowned at the blinding light grey sky. The smell of the soaked earth and the dampness of the air was an affront to his senses. The fire he had meant to start barely even had time to grow before the storm came out of nowhere and vanquished it. Shuffling footsteps crunching through the rocks and pebbles behind him alerted Matthew's presence.

"That must have been a mere fluke my lord. We can light more and there cannot be a storm every time!" Matthew cried. If he only knew how wrong he was.

"Of _course,_ you fool." Redding turned and fixed his slightly mad brown upon his servant. He ran his hands across his stubbled jaw as he thought. "I should attack one of the wheat fields next."

"Excellent idea, my lord."

"But first I'd like to enter the city. There are refugees heading there, I can blend in with their ilk," Redding said distastefully. "And cause some _accidents_."

"Splendid, my lord." Matthew bowed.

"You know what to do," Redding said and swept toward the forest. The servant bowed excitedly after him and stayed where he was. The former lord made his way carefully through the trees, wary of potential patrols. He eventually made his way close to the gates and waited in the shadows of the pine trees. The refugees he had seen filing in from the west finally came through the forest, many of their relieved faces causing Redding to sneer.

The group of peasants passed by him and Redding drew the hood of his bark coloured cloak over his head and followed them when they were far but not too far away from him. The shadow from his hood masked Redding's smile as he walked under the gates and passed the severe gazes of the guards. The overtired refugees were led toward the castle but Redding slipped into an alleyway as soon as he was able. His first order of business was to walk around the city to assess the progress of Camelot's recovery; what measures were being taken, how many people were left, how many were injured, and all such information. But most important of all, where Merlin was.

The sun was high in the clear sky when Redding found him. He was helping rebuild one of the surprisingly few broken houses in the lower town with numerous peasants, and even a few knights who were only recognizable by the swords at their hips. From his hiding place, Redding studied the knights warily; two of them he did not recognize; one was the tallest man he had ever seen and the other was dark skinned and standing on the scaffolding built up inside the ruined building. But his eyes narrowed upon recognizing the blonde knight- Sir Gerrick was the second most impertinent excuse for a man he had ever had the displeasure of meeting, the first of course being Merlin.

Redding's lip curled when the lithe knight laughed uproariously and punched the tall, muscular knight on the arm. He hoped the man would do something rash but was disappointed when he only grinned and said something to Merlin who started to laugh. The peasants around them seemed infected by their cheer and previously sombre faces began to lighten. Redding did not like that.

He ran his eyes over the house and to the work horse tied to an empty cart, and smirked when an idea formed in his head. Redding sidled out of the ally and blended perfectly in with the peasants. His path took him closer to the building, and to Merlin.

~/0\~

Merlin could not help but laugh at Percival's clever comeback to Gerrick's taunt. The blonde haired knight tried to look offended but couldn't help the wide grin on his lips. Gerrick laughed and led Merlin to the half destroyed wall beside the house they were rebuilding. "Have a drink," he sighed and took a gulp from a water skin before passing it to Merlin.

The servant abandoned an attempt to roll his eyes and instead took a small swallow. "I don't think you can rile Percival. He's not Aldwin," Merlin smirked and glanced at the enormous knight. Gerrick leaned to the side to look at Percival and gave a non-committal hum while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Doesn't look like the sort of bloke that gets embarrassed easily either, unlike Winny. No? Drink more." Gerrick intercepted the flask on its way back to the wall and kept it in Merlin's hands.

Merlin sighed at his failed, if doomed from the start distraction. Gerrick's keen grey eyes studied him as he drank another swig of water. A call from the peasants atop the scaffolding drew their eyes. One of the men standing against the bright sun was waving at them.

"Sir Gerrick my lord!" Peter, a bearded peasant called. "Would you please pass me those pegs, sir?" Merlin scowled and snatched the bag of pegs which were closer to _him_. Elyan and Percival had been taking Gerrick's queue of treating Merlin like he was a child which led to the other peasants treating him as such. An uncommon frown passed over Gerrick's face as he followed Merlin- sniffing at the sudden tension and taking it personally.

Merlin sighed. "It's been three months now, Gerrick, you don't have to walk on eggshells anymore."

"So you're admitting there was reason to before?"

Merlin stopped to glare at the knight but faltered when he saw the blinding grin on the man. Merlin scoffed and wacked Gerrick with the bag of pegs, continuing on his way to the scaffolding. Gerrick sniggered and skipped after him. Elyan was starting down the ladder when Percival shouted out.

The terrified whinny of the work horse rang out and Gerrick just managed to haul Merlin backward as the panicked horse charged blindly at the scaffolding. They collided hard amongst the splinters and mud on the ground- Merlin and Gerrick working together to jump up and draw each other away from the horse.

It was bucking and twisting, each jump spinning its way closer to the scaffolding. There were shouts of helpless warnings from the workers and the citizens around. The horse's hooves made contact with a wooden beam and snapped it clean in half, causing the entire structure to groan. "Elyan!" Merlin shouted just as the knight leaped from the ladder and on to the back of the bucking pack horse, which screamed another whinny.

Everyone looked on with bated breath as the dark skinned knight was nearly thrown off. He clung with his arms and legs, pulling on the reins. The horse thrashed around for a bit more before it stilled, its ribs heaving. It was silent as Elyan waited for the horse to further calm before sliding off its back but keeping a hold of the horse's mane.

He looked almost bashfully at all who were staring at him with amazement. "All in a day's work, yeah?"

A rumble of relieved laughter came from the peasants while Merlin and the knights looked toward Percival who was scanning the streets fervently. "There was a hooded man who scared that horse," he informed them seriously, and glanced at the now tired pack horse. "In a brown cloak. I no longer see him."

Gerrick frowned and took barely a second to think before gesturing to Percival and Elyan. "Alright. You two search for him while I go inform Prince Arthur. Let's go Merlin."

"Yes, Sir," Elyan said while Percival nodded and then they swiftly departed to start searching.

To his credit, Merlin did not complain and walked hurriedly beside Gerrick toward the castle. "Who would do that?" The warlock thought aloud.

"Anyone who is an enemy of Camelot. We'll need to tighten security- I have a bad feeling about this," Gerrick frowned.

Merlin's lips smiled with a touch of humour. "Aldwin is rubbing off on you, it seems."

The knight's only response was to give Merlin a light shove and pick up his pace.

~/0\~

Early afternoon sunlight gleamed inside the throne room from the windows. Its rays shone softly on the prince regent, sitting regally on his father's throne. A frown sat on Arthur's face and his sapphire eyes were pinned on Sir Gerrick, as he related the news of a possible intruder in Camelot. Two other knights and the prince's servant listened in- the dragonlord not even trying to hide that he was picking off the dirt and splinters on his clothes from his and Gerrick's fall from earlier. The fact that he had officially became the prince regent's servant two days ago, only affected his bearing for the first hour.

His attention was recaptured when Arthur slumped infinitesimally into the wooden throne, something only Merlin noticed. A quiet but strong voice spoke across from Merlin. "If I may, Sire, it would be wise to not discount this as a coincidence."

The prince looked to Sir Cadmon and nodded. "I agree. Gwaine, the source of the fire last night was not natural, correct?" He and Cadmon looked to the easy going knight.

"Definitely not," Gwaine answered lightly. He had a hand on his hip and stood with none of the fatigue that was starting to plague the prince. "I should know, I have started many a fire in my time."

"I don't even want to know," Arthur said with a hint of a smile.

Uncharacteristically, Gerrick brought him back to business. "Whoever it is, if it is one person, cannot be a citizen of Camelot. So who are they?"

"We can find that out when we catch them," Merlin pointed out.

"We, Merlin?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow. The servant just rolled his blue eyes and sent the prince a look.

Merlin then adopted a serious expression and looked to Arthur. "It's obvious he came in with the refugees today. But I don't think it could have been one of them."

"You never know. But he could have used their arrival to throw us off his trail," Gerrick mused.

Merlin nodded and continued with Arthur's full attention. "Either way, it might be a good idea to ask them if they recognize a tall man in a brown cloak."

Arthur nodded and looked to Cadmon. "See it done. And have their belongings searched."

"Yes, Sire," the grey haired knight said. He bowed before nodding his farewell to everyone and walking out of the room.

"Gwaine, tell Leon that from this point on, no one leaves or enters the city without being searched and questioned. And have him post more guards at each gate, as well as increase patrols," Arthur ordered, "I will not have Camelot's recovery hindered in any way."

"I'm on it." Gwaine spared a wave for Merlin before strutting out of the throne room. Gerrick looked to Arthur for further orders, and one was already rolling off the prince's tongue.

"Go help with the search, Gerrick."

"Yes Sire!" The knight bowed and walked briskly out of the throne room.

Arthur ordered the knights guarding the entrance out, and when the doors closed, he turned to Merlin. "Do you think it's Morgana?" Arthur asked right away.

"Definitely not," Merlin answered, "She likes- seems to like, grander plans."

"You're right," the prince sighed. "Although, if a fire had been started, it would have been devastating."

"It won't happen," Merlin said with determination.

Arthur raised a blonde eyebrow. "I hardly think you can stop a forest fire."

Merlin was too busy backtracking to notice the slight doubt in his friend's voice. "No, of course not, but you can't think that way," he said quickly.

"Really? Usually you're the one pointing out everything that can go wrong," Arthur smirked. Merlin pretended to look offended by flicking a piece of hay out of his hair.

"You're going to have to pick that up you know," Arthur drawled.

"I'll just get a lowly servant to do it," Merlin grinned. It didn't seem that he would stop bragging about his new authority over the other castle servants, though no one had seen him use it yet.

"Right," Arthur conceded sarcastically. A second passed before he let out a sigh that he only trusted Merlin to hear.

"You're doing a great job, Arthur," Merlin told him earnestly.

"It's only been two days, Merlin. Already there's something."

"So? There's always something, and you're already dealing with it fine. Things are going well anyway. If I didn't know better, I'd say that some great king in the making is impersonating you. But you're still a prat, so it can't be."

Arthur shifted in his chair and avoided looking at Merlin's grinning face, feeling rather embarrassed. It was always strange when Merlin complimented him- for the servant never handed out praise lightly. Most especially to him.

"Hmm, I think it is you who is getting into the habit of surprising people. By the way, have you sorted out all of Lord Harris' fraud?"

"Almost, and it's not just the armourer he's relieving funds from," Merlin sighed, "I had to stop looking to go help with the house in the lowe... I mean-"

"I thought I told you go to sleep," Arthur said sharply.

"I was going to," Merlin said with a touch of petulance. "But I didn't feel like it."

"You sound like a child," Arthur snapped, and then carried on in a calmer but clipped tone. "Merlin, you look tired-"

"So do you."

"-_and_ you can't keep avoiding sleep however much you want to. Now be honest, have you had any more nightmares?"

"No!" Merlin's voice uncharacteristically rose but Arthur was unsurprised, knowing that there was no way quicker to get the young man's back up than to ask anything related to three months ago. "I haven't had one since we took back Camelot. Thank you for asking," he finished waspishly. Merlin crossed his arms and looked moodily out the window, wanting to leave but too proud to do so.

Awkward silence filled the throne room and Arthur shifted guiltily which in turn earned a guilty sigh from Merlin. "I'll make sure to sleep tonight, alright?"

"Good, I can't keep on mothering you, you know," the prince said and grinned slightly, quite glad to get back onto familiar territory.

"You? Mother _me_?" Merlin asked incredulously, "Who exactly do you think picks out your clothes? Or gets you food? Or cleans up aft-"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said airily.

Merlin shut his mouth and looked out the window trying to hide a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Arthur asked while getting up and stretching. "I want all that proof against Harris so we can get that nonsense over with. And tomorrow morning, you're coming to the council meeting." Identical grimaces passed over the prince's and servant's faces. "Oh, and think of more virtues of the new knights, you're good at that."

Merlin gave a single nod and strode slowly for the door, turning his head back to speak to the following prince. "How many more do those stuffed up pots need? They all helped save Camelot. Honestly."

"I know," Arthur grumbled, "But it doesn't help that Gwaine is frequenting the tavern so often."

"Ah!" Merlin grinned and leaned against the door with his hand hovering over the handle. "He's good with the people."

Arthur could not keep back a snort. "That will have to do."

Merlin flashed him a grin before bowing extravagantly and opening the door for the prince. Arthur walked through and did not spare a backward glance. Merlin trailed along beside him until they got to the courtyard, and Merlin left toward the physician's chambers while Arthur turned toward his chambers after giving the dragonlord a push. "Don't forget to bring me lunch!" He called to the amusement of those in the courtyard. Merlin immaturely pulled a face at Arthur's back before grinning to himself and heading on his way.

It was another long day of tending to Arthur, going through Arthur's reports, delegating between Arthur and his knights, organizing some confused servants to go cut some firewood for the winter, and helping in any way he could, before he finally settled down for the night. So an hour after midnight when he put his head on his pillow, the sleep deprivation caught up with him and he started snoring quietly. It was the first time in a long time he did not dread going to sleep.

~/0\~

Morning dawned quietly, the sun rising with chilly air- the smell of coming winter carried on the fingers of the wind. Crows cawed at the early risers bustling through the streets of Camelot, and many of them noticed the smell of smoke creeping through the city. All of a sudden the ear-splitting sound of the warning bells shattered the silent morning, startling many out of their slumber. One of these was a certain warlock who gasped loudly and sat bolt upright in bed.

He blinked slowly at the pale sunlight peeking through his window, normally used to waking up to imposing darkness before snapping to attention at the clanging bells. Merlin vaulted off his bed and wrenched open the shudders, inhaling a sharp breath as cool air slapped him in the face. His cobalt eyes searched through the dusty vermilion sky and found the source of the smoky smell dying the air. "No!" Merlin cried out when he worked out that the billowing grey smoke was coming from one of the wheat fields- slinking above the trees and walls of the city. He used magic to send his boots soaring to him and he pulled them on while scanning the streets below and chose to disregard the distant people pointing toward the smoke.

Merlin gazed at it and hissed, "_Tídrénas!"_ The golden glow barely vanished from his eyes before he turned and sprinted out the door and bounded down the stairs. One passing glance told him that Gaius was not in the room. The warlock tore through the halls and had to avoid the running servants, guards, and knights- some of them carrying pails of water. When Merlin got outside he nearly stumbled at the rain whipping him in the face and wished he had thought to grab his jacket to cover his thin night shirt. He ran forward anyway and errantly thought that he put too much power into the spell when the already heavy rain intensified as he ran faster.

Merlin's footsteps echoed loudly on the cobblestones, and he nearly went flying when he turned a corner and ran headlong into someone and almost toppled over if not for steadying hands. Merlin immediately recoiled and shifted into a defensive stance. His wary eyes looked up at Aldwin's, and the knight raised his hands harmlessly. His dark eyes were troubled and glittered guiltily.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked briskly, and swept a hand through his dripping, dishevelled hair.

Aldwin blinked but humoured Merlin. "Fire was set to one of the wheat fields," he spoke loudly to be heard over the rain. "It's most assuredly an arsonist."

Merlin's eyebrows tugged down. "Is the fire out then?"

Aldwin took a cautionary glance around and nodded to a guard who was walking slowly down the street, carrying an overflowing bucket of water. He led Merlin closer to the walls of buildings and both sighed in relief when the rain overhead was blocked by the edge of a wooden roof. "Thanks to this rain," he said lowly.

"Yeah, lucky really," Merlin cleared his throat.

"Too lucky," Aldwin said crossly. "Merlin you have to be careful. Storms don't just come out of nowhere two days in a row when the sky is clear." The knight's lips pulled down and his eyes were upset. Merlin winced at the fact that he could actually tell what Aldwin was feeling, for usually he kept everything to himself. The moment he felt ashamed and averted his eyes feeling entirely too much like a small child, the rain slowed to a light downpour. But then his eyes found the trailing smoke, and he looked up irritably- the rain once again surging stronger.

"Well what would you have me do? Nothing?" Merlin asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Aldwin sighed and laid a hand on his thin shoulder. "I only ask you be more careful. I do not want to see something happen to you."

"Arthur wouldn't execute me," Merlin mumbled.

"It may not be down to Arthur," Aldwin spoke quietly, "the laws stand as they are."

Merlin sighed and scuffed his boots against the ground. Feeling the uncomfortable sensation of water seeping through the bottom of his boots. "But Merlin, thank you. You saved a harvest- many would have starved this winter if not for you." He paused to smirk. "You saved us all a thousand times over."

A grin lit up Merlin's face. "I don't think it was quite that many times."

"How do you do that?" Aldwin asked huffily. He was staring at the grey sky, flicking his soaking bark coloured hair out of his eyes. The rain slowed to soft droplets and Merlin blinked at the sky surprised.

"No idea." Merlin made a disconcerted noise.

Aldwin laughed and cuffed Merlin on the shoulder. "Just be careful, would you?"

"I'm always careful," Merlin smiled.

"Not lately, you're not," Aldwin told him and set a quick pace to the wheat field.

"It's only been twice now I've ignored the little you in my head," Merlin laughed.

"Ha ha," Aldwin said dully. He stopped and turned to Merlin. "Go home and get changed, you will catch your death dressed like that. Leave us to take care of this arsonist. Besides, I'm sure you have things to do."

Merlin looked down at his soaking shirt clinging to his lean frame and could not hold back a shiver. "Yes, my lord!" He grinned up at Aldwin before spinning on one heel and walking back. His arms were crossed over his chest the whole way there, and he was very glad to see that servants had lit some of the torches to ward off the morning chill. Gaius was still not in when Merlin got back and he felt a pang of sympathy for the physician, who had been busy with tending to the injured knights from Morgana's occupation.

A thunderous snore ripping through the chambers had Merlin jumping a mile and letting out an involuntary shout. "Whassit?" A gravelly rumble came from the patient's cot and Merlin's wide eyes met the bleary ones of Eadric. The muscular knight yawned before blinking slowly at the servant. The next second he was on his short legs, and using his rather large lungs. "Where is that blasted physician?" He roared, and glared at Merlin who still looked quite like a startled deer.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked dumbly.

"No," Eadric snapped, "you! Since I'm obviously bloody blind, deaf, and dumb! Yes Gaius, you buffoon!"

Merlin tilted his head at Eadric, not intimidated in the slightest by the red faced knight. "Did he drug you again?" Merlin asked curiously.

Eadric started mumbling curses under his breath and cast a predatory glance around the room. "Should have bloody expected it. As soon as the warning bells sounded he hobbles up to me, 'Oh here, Eadric, you bloody twit, come with me to get a nice little potion for your arm.'" He glared at the broken limb, bound in tightly wound bandages and cradled in a sling, oblivious to Merlin who was fighting a smile. Eadric continued in a furious voice. "It's really a bloody sleeping potion because I'm a crusty old man, so I can do whatever the bloody hell I want, even though you can snap me clean in half!"

"I'm sure he said exactly that," Merlin struggled to talk evenly, but bubbles of laughter betrayed him.

"This isn't funny," Eadric frowned.

Merlin sighed with the smile still on his face. "He's the physician. And he knows that you are just going to hurt your arm further because you can't keep still."

"That makes no sense at all," Eadric said fully serious.

"Well if you didn't try singlehandedly going through six immortal soldiers, maybe you wouldn't have to worry about it. You're lucky you got away with only a broken arm. I can't believe you did that, by the way."

"Oh, not you too. Aldwin reminds me every bloody second. And it was five... Merlin," he grinned, "you should have seen it!"

Merlin raised a dark eyebrow. "Well you've told me enough t-"

Both men looked at the door as it slammed open. Merlin's warning to Eadric completely flew though one of his ears and out the other as the knight stepped menacingly forward. But both of them relaxed when Aldwin's younger brother strode in. He took one look at Merlin and sighed in relief, which cut off Eadric's planned obnoxious greeting.

"Sir Hadwyn?" Eadric asked instead. The new knight stood straighter at the title. He was the first knight to be knighted by Arthur since he became prince regent, and pride trailed behind him like a bright cape.

"We found one of the men responsible for setting fire to the wheat field," he replied.

"Already?" Merlin asked.

"_One_ of the men?" Eadric asked at the same time.

The new knight nodded at both of them. "Yes. His name is Matthew, I believe. He was Redding's servant, the previous lord of Whitebridge."

Merlin immediately stiffened and his stomach fluttered uncomfortably while Eadric let out a growl. "And you think the other is Redding?" Merlin asked in a soft voice.

"Well he hasn't said so, but from what I remember the man did everything for him," Hadwyn said gravely. "That is why the prince sent me here. He thinks that Redding may be out for revenge."

"I can take care of myself you know," Merlin griped.

"Because you did oh so well the last time he was here," Eadric said sardonically. Hadwyn threw in a nod.

Merlin turned an unhappy frown to the slightly older man. "So I assume I'm confined here then?"

"Yes," Hadwyn answered shortly. Merlin thought that he didn't say more simply to annoy him. It was typical Gerrick inspired behaviour.

"And that there are more guards outside the door?"

"Yes"

"And you will be watching over me like I'm a child?"

"Yes"

"Great," Merlin sighed.

~/0\~

_**Tídrénas- **_**Timely rain**

**Well? How did everyone like the first chapter? I'm dying to find out! I'll try to get the next update out soon, but this week is going to be extremely busy.**

**Oh, and not technically a spoiler for S4 but a lack of something I'm sad about. There's no new insult! Maybe there will be one next week...there's a good possibility. *crosses fingers***

**Thanks so much for reading, and please take time to review :D ****Seriously, I haven't published anything in this universe in ages, I want to see what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: BBC Merlin is too awesome for a mere mortal like me to own. But I do own my lovely OC's. Well Redding isn't so lovely, but he's still my fault. **

**A/N- Yes I did change the summary a bit. Even though there are lots of reviews, there wasn't too many hits so I felt I needed to try and reel more people in! **

**So a HUGE thank you to: ****Kitty O****, ****pawthorn****, ****Arisprite****, ****agent iz hyper****, ****Griffinesque****, ****sarajm****, ****Drakan722****, ShiverMeFunzies, ****WolfAngelDeath****, ****joosj****, ****Kez26****, ****TeganL74****, ****HighEmpress****, and ****Rocky181**** for reviewing. Thanks so much guys!**

**And thanks again to Drakan772 for beta-ing!**

~/0\~

The next day Merlin had a shadow named Lancelot. He didn't mind exactly- it meant that he had company during his every day chores. But the knight knew him far too well and left him alone only to use the privy. And even then Lancelot would keep up a steady stream of conversation as if he was afraid Merlin would disappear in a puff of air- which the servant found terribly awkward. Technically Merlin couldn't magically travel yet, but Lancelot did not believe him.

"You know," Merlin mused, "if you wouldn't mind fetching Arthur's armour for me." Merlin's eyes were slightly narrowed unbeknownst to him.

Lancelot frowned. "So you can run off and search for Redding? I think not."

Merlin resisted the urge to huff. "I wouldn't do that," Merlin tried and had to laugh when Lancelot looked at him disparagingly. The dragonlord rolled his eyes after the knight continued to stand guard in front of the door to the physician's chambers.

"Ha!" Gaius laughed from where he was collecting more medical supplies. "So I suppose I was arguing with myself last night, when _I _wanted to use _myself_ as bait?"

Lancelot immediately stared disapprovingly at him.

"I can take him!" Merlin said incredulously. "I mean, I have got something he doesn't."

"Yes," Gaius snapped, "lack of a brain! He is dangerous, Merlin."

"Not more dangerous than me," Merlin maintained.

Lancelot intervened before Gaius could make a disparaging remark. "Either way, my friend, you are not searching for him alone."

The physician immediately turned a stern gaze toward him while Merlin started to grin. "You're coming with me then?"

Gaius fell into disgruntled silence as he listened to the two younger men. "No. _You_ are coming with me," Lancelot pinned Merlin with a severe stare. "I say when and how we do this, and you must listen."

The smile on Merlin's lips faded and Lancelot could see he was forming his argument, so the knight continued before the servant could get going. "Either you agree to this Merlin, or I will tell Arthur of your intentions. And then it will not be just me watching you."

Merlin still looked rebellious, so Lancelot said his final piece. "Swear it to me. Please." The servant sighed through his nose and could not keep back a scowl.

"When are you planning on finding him?" Merlin asked instead of agreeing.

"Tomorrow evening, when the sun goes down."

"But who knows how many more fires Redding can start?" Merlin appealed like Lancelot knew he would. "What if I don't see it in time?" He instantly broke off to stare into space thoughtfully.

"Absolutely not Merlin," Gaius scolded, "I know what you are thinking and it would be immensely difficult."

"That has never stopped me before, Gaius."

Lancelot looked to Gaius curiously and the physician answered his unspoken question. "He plans on making it rain all day. Correct?" The old man directed a raised eye brow to his unashamed ward.

Merlin self consciously lifted his chin. "I can do it. I don't even need to think about it."

"Merlin," Gaius tried in a gentler tone. "As much faith as I have in you, do you really think that you can keep a spell going day and night?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "I'll do it in my sleep," he answered half heartedly.

"How about we see what tonight brings? And then we can choose our course of action?" Lancelot put forth.

Merlin sighed. "Alright."

So they would wait.

And they waited.

And nothing happened. Night had covered Camelot in darkness, and morning came again without mishap. Merlin looked through the window of the prince's chambers half expecting to see dark ribbons of smoke. But the only thing his eyes saw were the puffy white clouds frolicking in the turquoise sky. "Do you think Matthew was just acting alone then?" Merlin asked while scanning the rooftops.

Arthur answered after swallowing a hastily downed breakfast. "I have to assume he isn't. He is insisting that he has been but..."

"Redding is probably involved," Merlin finished with a frown.

"Yes," Arthur said and stood up, wiping his chin with a kerchief. "I'm going to question him myself right now."

"In the dungeons?" Merlin asked while trailing behind the prince.

"Where else?" Arthur scoffed, not registering the reluctance in Merlin's voice. He was too busy reflecting over the interrogation he had planned to notice the dragonlord's silence. Merlin followed him like Arthur trusted him too, but the warlock had doubts about traveling to the cells. He steeled himself throughout the entire walk and only when they were making their way down the final staircase were his reservations proven right.

Merlin frowned as he inexplicably started to sweat. His stomach twisted in trepidation and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he noticed the cooler temperature of the lower levels. He followed Arthur down the steps until they reached the guards. Merlin took one look past them and his feet decided to adhere themselves to the floor. He could see the narrow, dark corridor leading to the dungeons and the cold glittering of the bars of a cell.

Merlin remembered that he hadn't been in a cell in three months and looked as the shadows seemed to grow darker, imagining a horrifyingly tall figure standing in the gloom, an ashen white hand reaching out. Closer, closer, closer, clos-

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice snapped him out of his fears and he jumped. The prince started when his eyes met Merlin's spooked ones. Merlin flicked his eyes past Arthur to the guards, wiping his clammy hands on his trousers. He only felt small relief when the guards were paying no attention to him. He looked back at Arthur and opened his mouth, but could not utter a word. Dryness scratched at his throat and he averted his eyes when he realized he was trembling.

He immediately spun on his heel and forced himself not to run. Arthur's stare burned the back of his neck though the sensation was most likely from his embarrassed flush. A torch flickered out as he past, just in time for Arthur to see him jump and pick up his pace. Merlin balled his hands into fists, trying to defy the fingers of darkness reaching out to-

No, the dark was harmless, Merlin repeated to himself. As he climbed the stairs his eyes met Arthur's for a fraction, and shook his head when the prince made to follow him. "I forgot to polish your armour," Merlin lied for the benefit of the guards. He successfully kept his voice steady but knew Arthur wasn't fooled in the slightest. Merlin climbed the stairs faster, his eyes searching for a threat in the shadows that was not there. A breath of relief escaped him when he made it to the ground floor and he kept his legs firmly in check and did not run.

Merlin found his way to a window in a haze of building panic. And only when his face was warmed in sunlight, did he deflate. His elbows rested on the stone ledge and he bowed his head in shame- punching the wall in anger. Merlin fought to get his trembling hands under control and he thumped the wall again. The side of his fist connected in a smack and Merlin's eyes darkened with fury.

"Merlin!" Elyan's voice called out after the knight turned a corner. He ran up to Merlin with a frown marring his face. "Do you know where Arthur is?"

"...In the dungeons," Merlin replied flatly after getting a hold of his voice.

Elyan hesitated upon hearing his tone and registering his pale complexion. "Alright, someone tried to set fire to one of the wood stores. I need to tell him." The dark skinned knight frowned at the lack of time before starting for the dungeons. He would have wanted to ask Merlin what was bothering him, but he had his duty to take care of first.

"Wait!" Merlin called and matched pace with the knight. "I'll tell him. Every knight should be searching for the one responsible."

Elyan nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks Merlin, don't let the prince work you too hard now." He left with a smile that Merlin did not return.

The dragonlord set a swift pace back to the dungeons. He would not be cowed by some juvenile fear. He would not be a coward, and he would not let Driscoll affect him from the grave. He climbed back down the stairs and made strong strides forward- Merlin did not see the guards avert their eyes apprehensively from his own blazing ones for his goal was firmly in mind. He swept past the dark cells and barely got a handle on suddenly overwhelming nostalgia. Merlin made his way toward Arthur's level voice even as a musty scent entered his nose, the smell of a disused cell, whiffs of mouldy air whistling through gaping cracks in the fortress and to the drafty dungeon. He ignored the slight pinpricks in his shoulders and stings on his wrists from the shackles, the warm lines across his chest, and the wrongness trying to crawl through his veins.

Merlin turned a corner and the sight of Arthur staring into a cell banished those phantoms. He still smelled the draft of the dungeon, but this one he knew was akin to Camelot's. The prince looked back and hid his surprise upon seeing Merlin, blinking at the intensity in the servant's eyes. "You're needed elsewhere," Merlin told him, and did not hear the hardness in his own voice.

Before Arthur could think to reply, a voice from the cell cried out. "You!" The man's voice was aghast. Merlin took a few steps to peer past Arthur into the cell, looking at Redding's servant with still hard eyes. He recognized the man as the servant in the horrible yellow livery that announced Redding's arrival to Camelot what seemed like years ago. Merlin's jaw clenched, suddenly over sick of threats.

"Me," Merlin said evenly. "...I know your master is here in Camelot. And I assure you he will be found. And he will die for his crimes."

If Arthur wasn't in control of himself as he was, he would have gaped at this strange Merlin.

"Not if he finds you first," Matthew grinned impishly. Arthur glared threateningly at the man who confirmed his questions and one fear.

And then Merlin smiled. It took both Arthur and Matthew aback, and the shackled man hesitated. It was not a warm smile. It was cold and grim. But most of all, it was ready.

~/0\~

The flames in the grand fireplace warded off the chill in the air and brightened the room. Darkness was falling once more in Camelot to the particular ire of the prince. Arthur grabbed a blanket from his bed and brought it to his servant. Merlin was sitting motionlessly in a chair, staring at the flames with dull eyes. He had forgotten his and Lancelot's plans for the knight, and the knight certainly did not remind him when he had seen Merlin's face when he and Arthur left the dungeons. The prince laid the blanket over Merlin's shoulders, and frowned when Merlin did not even twitch. He grabbed another chair, and dragged it closer to Merlin before sinking onto it and studying the flickering shadows dancing over Merlin's angular face.

A sigh escaped his lips and the comment making its way out of his lips finally had Merlin looking at him. "I could just slap you upside the head."

Merlin blinked and frowned, causing Arthur to feel relief that his expression changed. But he did not let Merlin jump to the wrong conclusion. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you idiot," Arthur told him strictly.

The servant snorted, seemingly regaining a drop of energy. Merlin bent forward and pulled the blanket tighter across his shoulders. "I'm pathetic," he said, "like a silly child afraid of the dark."

"Nonsense," Arthur growled emphatically, "Merlin, you are afraid what lies in the dark. And frankly, after what happened to you, you would be a fool not be."

Merlin just shook his head and sighed. "I shouldn't be afraid."

"Being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of," Arthur said and leant forward so his elbows were on his knees, to be on an equal level with Merlin. "And you came into that dungeon anyway, that takes courage. Never forget that you are the bravest man I know."

Merlin blinked at him before adopting a small smile. "Who are you? And what have you done with Prince Arthur?"

"Good question!" Arthur declared and ruffled Merlin's hair roughly, earning a loud squawk and swipe from the servant. The prince laughed and seized Merlin in a head lock, swiping his knuckles across the warlock's scalp.

"Ouch! Stop!" Merlin futilely tried to pry Arthur off him. "Arthur, come on! Hey!" Merlin sent a punch to Arthur's gut- light enough to not hurt too much but firm enough to surprise him into letting go. He couldn't resist laughing as he sprinted away, making the mistake of looking back to see Arthur running after him.

"You'll pay for that!" Arthur called just before Merlin managed to open the door. The servant let out an unmanly laugh when he succeeded in slamming the door in Arthur's face. Unfortunately, he did not get far before the prince caught up with him. Merlin ended up being hauled along to Gaius' chambers in a headlock; both able to laugh out loud away from the eyes and ears of Camelot.

~/0\~

It was the following morning, two hours before noon when the next fire broke out. Arthur was leading a patrol, and they were nearing the city. The prince had arranged for himself to lead the group but had Merlin in behind with Cadmon. He cast surreptitious glances back at them, wanting to make sure the oldest knight was having a _talk_ with the servant. The corners of his lips turned downwards when he seen that Merlin's mouth was not opening and closing at a rate that was healthy. Cadmon's patient green eyes met his and the knight dipped his head toward the forest. Arthur nodded and ordered Cadmon, Lancelot, and Merlin veer to the east and walk alongside them at a distance.

Arthur did not go far, and he led the group slowly. Gwaine griped about leaving Merlin behind until Percival made a comment about mother hens. Gwaine then started flapping his arms but elected not to make clucking noises because he was a knight of Camelot on patrol after all. Five minutes later he stiffened on his horse, and called out to the rest of them. Arthur followed the direction his finger was pointing and narrowed his eyes at the smoke peeking through the trees. He clicked his tongue and urged his horse into a gallop toward where Cadmon, Lancelot, and Merlin should be. Arthur was calling out to them and met up with the three men quickly.

Their faces were alarmed and their eyes on guard. "What is it Arthur?" Lancelot asked. He was a ways in front of Cadmon and Merlin and scanning the trees at the prince's back.

"A fire. Large, judging by the smoke, close to the city. Come on," Arthur stated and turned Aldieb toward the city, kicking her into a run. But before she even got to a gallop, the previously clear skies darkened and rain poured down when thunder rumbled across the clouds. The rain made it difficult to see and was worse than any storm the previous days. He looked curiously at the rain and turned around to squint at Merlin, keeping the budding suspicion from his eyes.

Merlin was peering through the storm with slightly raised eyebrows. Both Cadmon and Lancelot were rigid on their saddles and staring straight ahead. The prince fancied that they were avoiding looking at Merlin, and he quickly turned his head back around. He was relieved when none of the other knights were looking back at his servant and his brow furrowed. Arthur wondered about how Merlin was a dragonlord with mysterious powers no person alive knew about, but he shook his head to banish creeping suspicions. Though the fact remained that every time Merlin noticed that there was a fire, a storm would miraculously appear. Arthur could not help but find that odd.

When they got to the source of the fire- barely a mile outside the city gates, they found Aldwin and Gerrick among a group of knights who were carrying unused buckets of water. Many were scratching their chins and ducking their heads against the pounding rain, and some were even dumping their buckets on the blackened ground just for something to do. Fire had burned a clearing in the forest and the area smelled of the smoke that was streaming off of the dead trees. Gerrick stood up from kneeling next to a fallen, burnt tree, holding up darkened fingers. Merlin glanced quickly at the sky while everyone's attention was on the knight, and whispered an incantation to stop the rain.

"Pitch was used this time," Gerrick frowned, "it must be Lord Ass, he always was a sneaky bast-"

"How did he get his hands on pitch?" Gwaine asked scathingly. "Someone needs to up security."

"With what men?" Arthur spat.

Merlin cut in before an argument could break out. "All these attacks seem random," he mused, "last time he was fairly orderly." His comment earned glares from Arthur, Aldwin, Gerrick, and Cadmon. As well as Gwaine and Lancelot who had heard of the story from Eadric. Percival took it upon himself to send the servant a sympathetic glance which was returned with a bright grin.

"I will go back to Camelot and organize a search party," Arthur said to them, all with a slight edge in his voice. "The rest of you pair off and look for tracks. Merlin, with me."

The prince and servant set off at a gallop, and the knights quickly did as Arthur bid. Aldwin made a bee line for Cadmon, and the two hurriedly set off toward the other side of the clearing. The oldest knight glanced up at the others searching through the clearing. Only Gwaine speared them with a discontented stare before Lancelot got him to help.

Cadmon looked back at Aldwin who was giving him an expectant glance. He didn't know why Arthur had chosen to tell him what happened yesterday with Aldwin in the room, but he would hazard a guess that the prince was relying on Aldwin to keep up his already keen watch on the servant. "He'll be fine, Aldwin," Cadmon told him quietly.

"But it isn't normal Cadmon! Not for Merlin! He always bounces back. After everything! I mean, it has been three months! He still isn't the same!" Aldwin burst out, quite obviously relieved to have spoken his mind.

"You forget Morgause was there. Dark magic was used."

"But the dragon healed him!" Aldwin hissed.

"He got rid of it. He could not heal what already was done. A dragon could not fully heal him. Aldwin, I do not think you realize how powerful the magic must have been. We are lucky that he is not even worse," Cadmon spoke clearly.

"Well how was he today?"

Cadmon sighed. "He needs to get used to the fact that recovering will take time. These kinds of scars take time to heal."

Aldwin glared at the ground heavily. "Well we need to find Redding. Who knows what the man has planned."

"Revenge it seems," Cadmon said lowly.

"Unfortunately for him revenge is on my mind as well," Aldwin said menacingly. Cadmon looked after the younger knight with a frown on his face. At Cadmon's next words of advice, Aldwin lifted his dark eyes to meet the older knight's.

"Revenge helps no one Aldwin. It is not so sweet as it smells."

~/0\~

Redding was furious- another one of his attempts failed! He stared at the cold grey sky and ran his nails down a nearby tree, relishing the feel of ripping off the bark. A scowl was painted on his face as he thought; his patience for causing mischief was waning. He did not know how none of his fires spread and he personally did not care. It was now time to exact his revenge. The thought caused a cruel smile to pass over his lips.

Redding pushed his lank ginger hair behind his ears, and pulled his hood over his head. Sneaking back into the city proved all too easy in the chaos of the started fire. Disappointment filled him for a moment that more of the forest hadn't burned down but was quickly overshadowed in the wake of his excitement. All too soon would he be watching Merlin burn. Redding would wait until the servant made his way back to the physician's chambers. And if he was escorted, the former lord would try again another night.

~/0\~

Shadows danced eerily through the streets of Camelot, casted against the silver moonlight. A figure crouched beside a short stone fence, waiting until the sleepy guards walked past. When they did, he slunk toward the closest broken down house. Merlin paused and stared at the window, which was a hole in the wall, squinting because he had trouble making out the shapes in the darkness. Sudden fear drenched him as he recognized there was a figure looming inside it. He sucked in a sharp gasp and then stared at the empty space. Merlin stayed where he was for a moment unmoving before he forced out an uneasy laugh.

He cursed his imagination and then carried on with what he set out to do. The servant scurried under the rickety scaffolding holding up the roof and placed a long hand against a beam. Merlin had seen it enough times to be able to use his magic without seeing anything. With a few muttered words, the structure became firmer. He had no mind for construction but with magic he didn't need to. The wood beneath his fingers groaned as his magic worked to fortify the scaffolding but a different sound had him jumping like a startled cat. It sounded like a rustling of a cloak and Merlin searched around for the source. When he found nothing, he wasn't surprised. Merlin frowned and decided to call it a night.

He soundlessly made his way back toward the street, wary of any guards. Sounds of heavy boots walking across the cobblestones alerted him to a patrol and he just vaulted behind a pile of timber before he was in their sight. When they passed, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head- it was Hadwyn and Cadmon walking by, and Merlin just remembered that Arthur had more knights patrolling the streets. Since he had no wish to deal with Hadwyn telling on him if he made himself known, or Cadmon lecturing him, he did not stick out his neck and scare them. Even if it might have been great fun. So when they walked out of his sight, he stealthily crept out of his hiding place. When he flattened himself against a wall of a wooden house, he breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled content in the fact that he was safe. But Merlin barely got a moments reprieve before a shadow darted in the corner of his vision and a cloth was being pressed against his face. His magic flared up in defence but flickered out when strong fumes overpowered his senses. Merlin was only able to make a muffled shout when his eyes rolled back into his head and darkness swept over him.

~/0\~

Giddy laughter resounded faintly in the small, broken down building. The house sat in the lower town, on the edge of a row of homes. It was one Redding picked out when he had first snuck into Camelot- it was partially destroyed when Cenred's army took the city and was deserted. Which suited his needs perfectly. The former lord could not believe his luck- he was resigning himself to another uncomfortable night of hiding from the guards when he caught sight of Merlin sneaking toward the lower town. The young man had walked right into Redding's clutches, and it had only been too easy to subdue him. He used his old handkerchief, one with his family seal on it and left it on the streets, drenched in a chemical his servant concocted. When this house burned down, the cloth would be the only signature. And it would burn, Redding thought with a smile. His mud brown eyes scanned the murky trails of pitch he had smeared throughout the room, following it to the unconscious figure tied to a wooden beam.

Merlin sat slumped against the support, his head bowed with his chin resting on his chest. A thick rope was strapped across his shoulders and tied to the beam behind him, and more was tightly trussing his wrists together. Redding giggled and skipped to the servant, sending a sharp kick into his ribs. Merlin cried out and his eyes flew open, looking around frantically until they settled on Redding. The former lord's smile got wider as the warlock took time to rifle through the muddled fog in his head. Realization darkened Merlin's eyes and they narrowed. "You!" He growled and tried to get up. He looked down and noticed the rope binding him to the beam behind him. Merlin's head gave a vicious ache and he groaned- the scent of the handkerchief was still in his nose and it made his vision swim and his stomach churn.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, boy," Redding said softly.

"This will be your last mistake, Redding. You will pay for your actions," Merlin spat, forcing his anger to rise over his nausea. If Redding was in full grasp of his sanity he might have had the good sense to be fearful of the aura emanating from Merlin. But he could not see it, due to the film of madness covering his eyes.

"Oh no, _this_ is going to be my last mistake," Redding purred. A wild grin stretched over his face as he sauntered over to the far side of the room and crouched down. "I shall be going down in a blaze of glory, _you_ however..." Redding brought out a flint and Merlin's already pallid face became paler.

"No!" Merlin yelled as the flint was struck- bright fire sparked to life and caught on the flammable pitch. Redding sprang backwards and ran to the doorway, turning and waiting. "You fool!" Merlin shouted and the sound rang painfully in his head. The heat of the rapidly spreading fire caused sweat to break out on his skin and black smoke started to fill the room. Merlin's head swung from the laughing Redding to the fire, the action itself causing him to see double.

"_Scréadan __þæt hrðpan_," Merlin hissed only to see stars when pain lanced through his head.

Redding's smile faltered and he frowned. "What are you doing, boy?" He demanded.

Merlin did not even glance at him, the smell of fire and smoke was stinging his eyes and nose, creeping into his throat. "_Scréadan __þæt hrðpan!_" The tightly wound rope snapped off in a loud crack and Merlin meant to jump up, only to slide sideways onto the floor. His shoulder hit the ground when his bound wrists failed to steady his weight. Merlin wished he noticed that before, but had no time to free himself.

"You're a sorcerer," Redding gasped and then dissolved into coughs because of the twisting black smoke filling the room.

Merlin forced himself onto his knees, flinching when the heated wood stung his hands. He cried out when the flames surged forwards, leaping up the walls and onto the ceiling- surrounding him on all sides in a blistering inferno. Panic engulfed him, like the swelling smoke confined in the room with nowhere else to go. The heat was stifling, it stung his skin though the fire never reached him as if blocked by a barrier- making it hard to breathe and even move. Merlin's mind was frozen, with fear and the chemical that was still fogging his head. He was trapped and it was worse than a cell, he may as well have been tied to a pyre.

Screams of pain from Redding mixed in with the man's mad laughter, the blistering heat, and the suffocating smoke spurred his magic to erupt. Merlin's stormy ocean eyes blazed a gold brighter than the fire and he did not hear the thunder overhead due to his hacking coughs, the hissing flames and crackling wood. And then a dangerous splintering came from the ceiling, forcing him to dive out of the way when the beam behind him crashed to the floor. It was deafening in the small room and more sounds of a crumbling building were added to the chaos. The warlock could no longer hear or see Redding, and darkness was creeping in the corner of his vision. Desperation gave him strength though and he blindly made his way forward, not knowing where he was going- his watering eyes were forced shut to ward off the stinging smoke. The fire burned hotter around him, his gasping coughs stuttered in pain as his unconscious barrier moved with him. Smoke invaded his mouth and nose, choking him- slowing his way. Merlin miraculously found the window, only realizing he was outside when the howling wind and rain replaced the heat of the fire.

He gasped in the cold air, doubled over coughing on the soaking dirt and shivering violently in the rain. He was soaked through already, still in darkness because his eyes were stinging too much from the sharp smoke. The driving rain beat his body like sharp pebbles, the water running over him in waves. It, along with the roaring thunder and incessant flashes of lighting flaring in front of his eyelids that kept him from giving into exhaustion. As well as the throbbing fear of being crushed by the building behind him. But Merlin could not get his hands to find purchase on the ground- his wrists were still tied together. The realization caused a fearful jolt to pass through him but then the glorious sound of desperate voices echoed faintly in his hearing. Numerous hands were then hauling him up by the shoulders.

Merlin tried to get his feet under him as he coughed, but the lack of air made his already fuzzy brain waver. His legs dragged beneath him, and the heat from the burning building got farther away, making him far colder than he was already. Whoever was pulling him finally eased him to the floor, and he was suddenly fearful of losing his figurative legs, so he fastened his hands on a drenched sleeve. His aching throat did not do much more than cough when he tried to talk to Arthur- he knew it was Arthur- and sudden dizziness made Merlin unaware of everything around him, including his bound wrists. The cold bit through him, and he finally sank into warm unconsciousness.

~/0\~

Frantic knocking pounded on the wooden door, startling Arthur out of his sleep. The prince just got out of his bed when Cadmon burst through the door. "Redding has made his move!" The old knight panted, skipping the introduction. He snatched one of Arthur's shirts off the dressing screen and threw it to the prince.

Arthur caught it and put it on as he strode forward and he did not need to waste any words on telling Cadmon to elaborate. "We found this on patrol," he said quickly, walking swiftly out the room after Arthur had pulled on his boots. The knight presented a handkerchief which Arthur recognized- and he smelled the comatose inducing chemical in the rush of air when Cadmon passed it to him. It was Redding's seal. Fear made his stomach twist.

"Merlin?" He asked immediately.

"Hadwyn is checking on him now," Cadmon said.

Arthur growled and the bad feeling he just became aware of got worse. He set out at a jog to the courtyard and the older knight kept on his heels. They came to the courtyard to find Hadwyn already running across it. The youngest knight's face was grave and he called to them as he slowed to a jog. "Merlin's gone," he gasped.

Arthur cursed under his breath while Hadwyn forgot himself and asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "Where do we begin?"

"Sound the warning bell," Cadmon hissed. His dark jade eyes were staring at the sky above where the lower town was. The moon illuminated meandering coils of smoke, and Hadwyn took off at another run just as shouts were being passed along through the streets. Arthur and Cadmon set off toward the fire at once, only going faster when no rain poured down from the night sky. Merlin's face once again flashed in Arthur's mind. Peals of the warning bell then rang through the night, masking the sound of their breathing. They heard frightened yells of the peasants, and smelled the smoke before they saw the fire. Their feet pounded against the cobblestones and then the muddy ground of the lower town. Fear spiked in their hearts as they finally saw the burning house- most of it was aflame but a wall and some of the roof had yet to be encompassed by the hungry flames.

"It's spreading to the other houses!" Cadmon shouted as he ran beside Arthur. The prince yelled out a stream of curses as he stopped and looked around for anything that would help. Some guards had arrived with pails of water but were fearful of going near the burning house. Before Arthur could speak, thunder ripped through the sky, a heart stopping roar that caused the two knights to jump. The prince stood listening for more, eyeing the sky eagerly and breathing loudly through his mouth. A laugh escaped him when rain started flooding down from the clouds hovering in the sky even as the cold droplets slapped him in the face. Many more reactions like the prince's were emitted from the people who believed that they were being protected by a guardian angel.

Arthur could barely see through the pounding rain bombarding the dark night. A loud crash rumbled from inside the building and Arthur had to yell to get his orders to be heard. As he gestured for everyone to back away from the dwindling flames, and froze in horror. A long drum roll of thunder overpowered his alarmed shout as he laid eyes on a figure struggling out through the window of the burning house. He sprinted toward Merlin immediately, and Cadmon quickly followed him. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted. The servant did not seem to hear him as he gasped and tried to find his balance.

"Come on, come on!" Arthur burst out. He put on a spurt of speed as the house gave a foreboding groan and got to Merlin in a few long strides. Arthur roughly hauled him up, and with the help of Cadmon, they dragged the servant swiftly away- he was hot to the touch. Merlin could not seem to get his legs working and they dragged on the wet ground as he was pulled along. Both the knights were breathing heavily by the time they got a safe distance from the fire, and Arthur started to lower a shivering Merlin to the ground. The dragonlord found his sleeve and hung on tightly and with a furious jolt, Arthur saw that they were bound. Merlin's weak coughs intensified and his grip got tighter. To Arthur's panic, the servant then became loose in his and Cadmon's arms.

"Merlin!" Arthur called and gave his unconscious friend a shake.

"We need to get him to Gaius," Cadmon pointed out and lifted Merlin onto his shoulders before the prince could. The knight stood up shakily under Merlin's weight and denied the prince's appeal. The storm showed no signs of abating and they were already soaked to the bone. Merlin was a heavy weight for an older man to be lifting.

"Cadmon, let me!"

"Not with all these people, Sire," he grunted and started walking. Arthur growled and followed, shouting for the clustered people to make way. All were worried, the prince even more so though he schooled his expression to one of hardened calm. After longer than Arthur expected, Cadmon buckled to one knee and the people got to see their prince take his servant onto his own shoulders. The older knight apologized and followed Arthur who walked along like he had no burden on his shoulders. For Merlin would never be a burden.

~/0\~

The sound of a crackling fire and chattering teeth filled the momentary silence in the physician's chambers, among the softly falling rain pattering on the castle walls. The smell of smoke lurked as well, seeping from the obscured figure sleeping on the patient's cot. Merlin lay naked under an impressive pile of blankets, pale and shivering, while Gwen tipped his head forward so Gaius could pour a potion down his throat.

"That will warm him somewhat," he told the people packed into his chambers. Gaius might have objected to twelve bodies standing idly in the room but their body heat had the chambers warmer than was comfortable. Well he was tempted to say thirteen, since Percival could count for two people.

"I hope that bastard is alive just so I can kill him," Gwaine grimaced sourly.

"He probably burned to death anyway," Arthur said coldly. Anger made his face frigid and his eyes were stuck to Merlin's pale face, as if glaring at him could wake him up. Gwen looked at him compassionately, knowing his anger was not directed at the servant and went back to drying Merlin's hair with a cloth. He was taking in uneasy breaths and his brow was pinched in with discomfort.

"A fitting end then," Lancelot said quietly.

Gwaine frowned in consideration. "I'll settle for that."

"We should make sure there is a body before we jump to conclusions," Gerrick put forth.

Leon nodded. "Though the house should be knocked down first to avoid it collapsing."

"See to it at once," Arthur ordered. The knights nodded, all of them anticipating a way to help.

Gwaine and Lancelot stayed where they were; Lancelot was quiet but Gwaine of course had something to say. "If you find his body, keep it around so I can spit on it later," he said with a grin to the macabre amusement of Eadric in particular. When they all filed out, the air in the room became blessedly less stifling.

"How soon until he is alright, Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"Perhaps a day or two," the physician said, "he only needs rest. His throat will likely be sore for a while, though thankfully there are no burns."

Relief spread through Arthur once again at the reiterated news and he nodded to himself. "Remarkable, really," he mused.

Gaius shared a glance with Lancelot, and the knight naturally spoke. "Thankfully Merlin has always been lucky."

Gwaine chuckled, "Luckiest bloke I know, though of course he's friends with me!"

"Yes I'm sure that is the reason," Gwen smiled.

Arthur and Lancelot too broke into smiles on a previously cheerless evening. "You wound me Guinevere," Gwaine said in a pained voice.

A sharp intake of breath froze their attention and all of them looked to see Merlin waking up. Arthur shoved his way in front of Gwaine and peered down at Merlin anxiously. "Merlin?" All of them called.

The dragonlord groaned and his eyes fluttered open to reveal bright cobalt, immediately shutting as they watered. "'S bloody freezing," he croaked and mustered up a smile. Gwen looked at Lancelot as his grin lit up the room but then looked to Arthur whose smile was absolutely blinding. Merlin then coughed painfully, "My throat." His voice cracked and then he groaned.

"Easy now, Merlin," Gaius said calmly, "just go back to sleep now."

Merlin did not seem to want to obey any orders though for he blinked furiously and opened his mouth once more. "Redding- there was- he-"

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur silenced him quickly, wincing himself at the painful sounding hoarseness of Merlin's voice. "Just go to sleep, you idiot."

Merlin stubbornly shook his head, causing him to moan and bring a hand to his head. Gwen cleared her throat when his bare arm stretched out of the covers. She silently excused herself, taking the rest of the now cold bathwater away. Arthur and Gwaine would later have fun by lying and telling Merlin that Gwen had been in the room when he was being cleaned. Lancelot was the one to save him from his mortification.

Merlin then gasped and one of his hands shot to his wrist. He sighed when he felt that they were free and tried blinking his eyes open only to be unable to.

"Perhaps we should give him a sleeping potion," Lancelot suggested.

Merlin groaned crankily in response, though did not fight when Gaius brought it over and helped him swallow, however painful it was. He soon fell into a deep sleep, uncharacteristically content with four pairs of eyes watching him.

~/0\~

A day later, the door to the physician's chambers opened with a quiet squeak, and the prince came striding through. Arthur smiled when he met Merlin's gaze. The servant was sitting at the table, eating some soup that Gwen had made him.

"Arthur," he greeted. His voice was still hoarse, and still painful to hear. Beside him, Lancelot sent him a frown.

Arthur stopped before the table and patted Merlin on the shoulder, adjusting the blanket on his back at the same time. "You best listen to Lancelot, Merlin, he's worse than a mother," the prince said lightly.

Merlin rolled his eyes very expressively, earning a laugh from Arthur and a proud nod from Lancelot. "What brings you here, Arthur?" Lancelot asked keenly. Merlin immediately became very disinterested in his lukewarm soup.

"I just came to tell you that Redding's body was found this morning. And that his former servant has confessed to crimes that are punishable by death."

Both Lancelot and Merlin frowned at the second part. "He probably wants to join his master," Lancelot mused.

"What's going to happen to Redding's body?" Merlin managed to ask and then winced. Lancelot practically shoved a cup of water in his hand.

"Let me take care of that," Arthur told him, "just be grateful that we no longer have to deal with him. Get your rest, Merlin." With that he turned and left Lancelot to watch over the dragonlord. Only when the door was shut behind him did he utter a sigh of relief. Merlin was alright, Redding was gone and there was no threat on Camelot's door.

He could never have known that Morgana would decide to strike again in just two short weeks.

~/0\~

_**Scréadan **__**þæt hrðpan**_**- Cut the rope.**

**And there folks, is the segue into the King's Legacy Sequel :) Which again, won't be coming any time soon. But I'll be having a study break next week- maybe then I can get some writing done. I can dream!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! And please review! I did spend time I didn't have writing this for everyone after all (I am grinning like a lunatic here btw) :D**


End file.
